


La Sangre del Lobo

by nymearya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Multi, Regency Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymearya/pseuds/nymearya
Summary: Eventos ocurridos 16 años antes de 'Juego de Tronos'. En 282 AL, se celebra el Torneo de Harrenhal, que parece un torneo más que ordinario, pero cambiará la historia de Westeros y vida de muchas personas, entre ellas los jóvenes hermanos Eddard y Lyanna Stark.





	1. La Rosa Azul

El bosque estaba lleno de flores, y Lyanna iba cogiendo todas las que podía de cada flor que había. 'Son preciosas, aunque no tan preciosas como las rosas de invierno', Lya pensó. Había margaritas, violetas, jazmines, jacintos, geranios, claveles… Pero no había ni rastro de ninguna rosa azul. 'Estoy en Harrenhal, lejos del Norte, de casa. Pues claro que no iba a haber rosas azules'.

A Lyanna no le gustaba ir a coger flores, pero su septa decía que era propio de una doncella recogerlas. Le parecía ridículo, como si fuera una doncella que sueña con su príncipe perfecto, y ella no era ninguna joven enamorada de canciones e historias. 'Yo sueño con espadas, no con flores, sueño con luchas, no con amores prometidos, sueño con participar en una justa, no mirarla'. Le parecía estúpido que las mujeres no pudiesen luchar. 'Las batallas de las mujeres son las del parto' dijo una vez su padre, 'Las batallas con espadas son para hombres'. Las mujeres son iguales que los hombres, y Lyanna podría demostrarlo; ella podría ganar una guerra.

Lyanna sabía que tenía que volver pronto, se fue cuando el día empezaba, y tenía que volver sobre el mediodía; el torneo de Harrenhal se iba a celebrar.

Se montó en su caballo y se fue del bosque. Era un bosque bonito; los arbustos, las hierbas y las hojas de los árboles eran de un color verde alegre acompañado de los diferentes colores de las flores y el cielo, de un azul claro sin nubes. Era un paisaje hermoso y colorido, en contraste con Harrenhal. Aunque los Whent eran los señores de ahí y ya estaba habitado, Harrenhal no dejaba de ser sombrío; había un aire melancólico en ese castillo, una vida muerta, hace muchos años que fue el castillo más grande de todos los tiempos, ahora es un castillo roto y negro por las llamas de los dragones que había hace un tiempo en Poniente.

Era un día de primavera, lleno de flores y colores. Después del invierno duro que tuvieron, la primavera era bienvenida en todos lados; en los campos se empezaron a cultivar, los bosques florecían, los campesinos estaban aliviados de cultivar, los animales se ponían en celo y las personas de alta cuna salían a montar a caballo, visitar, cazar… Era una estación agradable para todos.

Cuando llegó al castillo, era todo una revuelta de personas; los escuderos iban buscando los escudos de sus señores, los criados buscaban y traían comida, los mozos preparaban a los caballos para las justas; era un caos. Por poco un escudero se lleva a Lyanna por delante y se agarró a su caballo para no caerse.

Cuando Lya iba atravesando el campo para ir a sus aposentos y reunirse con sus hermanos, vio que en una esquina había tres chicos, que parecía que estuviesen pegando a alguien; daban puñetazos y patadas, pegaban con palos hasta partirse. Pero Lya se dio cuenta que la víctima no gritaba ni sollozaba.

Lya también se dio cuenta de los blasones que había en el pecho de los chicos; eran dos torres y los otros lo conocía vagamente de las clases del maestre. 'Frey, Blount y Haigh'. Luego se fijo en el chico a quien pegaban; no era muy grande, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos verdes, e iba con unas ropas verdes, y el escudo cosido en la coraza de bronce había pintado un lagarto-león en un campo verde. 'Reed'. Era uno de los abanderados de su padre, un lacustre del Cuello. Lya sabía que los Frey y los Reed nunca se llevaron bien respecto a los enfrentamientos que tenían; los Frey querían más del Cuello y los Reed mataban a todos quienes venían a conquistar sus tierras. 'Tengo que hacer algo'. ¿Pero cómo? A pesar de Lyanna Stark, hija de lord Rickard Stark de Invernalia, era una mujer, y los hombres ignoraban a las mujeres cuando peleaban.

'Aun así no lo voy a dejar que lo aticen hasta la muerte'. Desesperada, fue corriendo a los establos y cogió una espada de torneo; quería defender al lacustre pero sin hacer daños a los otros, por lo menos no daños fuertes.

Cuando apareció de nuevo los chicos seguían pegando al lacustre. Lyanna observó que los chicos no tendrían más años que ella, aunque eran más grandes y fuertes. El lacustre estaba peor que antes; tenía heridas y moratones, y empezaba a salir demasiada sangre para que sólo sea por golpes.

No podía llamar la atención de ellos con la cortesía y la voz de una dama, la ignorarían. Tenía que parecer fuerte, un lobo, o mejor, una loba huargo, como el estandarte de su casa. Puso la espada apuntando hacia ellos con dos manos, respiró profundamente y dijo con una voz profunda y temible; una voz de loba.

-Ese es el hombre de mi padre a quien estáis pegando -dijo Lya con su voz de loba.

Con mirada seca y fría, Lya asustó a los chicos; ahora Lya vio que en realidad tendrían no más 13 años y miraron con desagrado a Lyanna.

-¿Y quién es vuestro padre, moza? -dijo Blount.

-A mí me da igual quien es su padre, pero yo la quiero en mi cama -dijo Haigh.

-A mí no, porque ella es la hija del lobo; una Stark -dijo Frey, precavido.

-¿Y a mí que más me da? -dijo Haigh.

-¿Pero ha visto a su hermano mayor, Brandon? -dijo Blount.

-Y está comprometida con Robert Baratheon -añadió Frey.

-¿Su hermano es el gran lobo y su futuro marido Robert? -dijo Haigh, asustado-. Perdón, mi señora, no sabía quién era vos, porque me quedé tan impregnado por su belleza…-empezaba a sudar-. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que irnos a… al…. a preparar la justa para nuestros señores -salieron todos corriendo-.

'Solo los he asustado por los hombres que están cerca mía, no por mi rugido' pensó Lya tristemente. Ella no sería nadie sin su compromiso ni familia.

El lacustre intentaba decir algo, pero farfullaba y no se le entendía.

-No tema, le voy a llevar a que le vea un maestre y luego me explica por qué está aquí- Lya le sonrió-. ¿Puede levantarse? No, no creo que pueda. Le voy a llevar, ¿vale?

Lya no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar al lacustre en los brazos o en la espalda, así que le rodeó on brazo sobre los hombros y lo levantó con una sorprendente facilidad. Era bajo, tanto que Lya le sacaba media cabeza, pero era liviano y no le costó mucho levantarlo, aunque casi tiene que llevarle ella, porque era capaz sólo de cojear con la pierna buena, si le llamas eso pierna buena.

El lacustre la miró y le dijo con dolor y sangre: Gra… gr… gracias.

'Me perderé la primera justa'. Pero a Lya le daba igual, habría más justas que ver en el torneo y más torneos que ver en años. No le preocupaba por ver los torneos ni las justas, porque a Lyanna le quedaba una vida por delante para ver.


	2. El Hermano del Lobo

Eddard iba de camino a los aposentos de su hermana; le habían dicho que estaba curando un muchacho.

'Espero que Lya no haya sido la causante de las heridas', Ned pensó. Lyanna siempre fue demasiado salvaje para ser una dama, siempre le gustó luchar o reñir con las espadas. No sería la primera vez que hubiese hecho magulladuras a alguien, ya que a pesar de ser una chica, Lya siempre encontraba la manera de pelear contra alguien.

Las mujeres de noble cuna estaban en la Torre de la Viuda, aunque Ned veía inapropiado el nombre de la torre respecto a quien residía. Era alta, aunque no tanto como las otras; tenía un aire melancólico, como si la torre fuera la viuda en sí. A Ned le dio mal presagio.

Había dos guardias en los lados de la gran puerta de ébano, donde residía su hermana. Al ver a Ned, le dejaron entrar.

Allí encontró a Benjen, quien estaba de pie al lado de su hermano Brandon. A pesar de que Benjen era un muchacho, la comparación de Ben y Brandon era como comparar un pony con un caballo. También había un maestre que no conocía, siendo a lo mejor un maestre de Harrenhal. Y por supuesto, estaba Lyanna, que cuidaba al herido como si fuera un cachorro abandonado.

-Mira de quien estábamos hablando -Ben rió-.

-Howland, si me permitís, os presento a mi hermano, Eddard Stark, mi hermano mayor por dos años -dijo Lya.

-Un placer conoceros -dijo Ned al chico.

Cuando Ned se acercó, se dio cuenta que el chico era aproximadamente de su edad. No era muy grande, siendo Ben probablemente más grande que él, y tenía el pelo castaño. Estaba con tiras de seda por los brazos y el pecho, y Lyanna estaba curándole unas heridas del brazo.

El chico hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Lya le bloqueó agarrándole el brazo.

-No se mueva, o le dolerá más las heridas -replicó Lya y se dirigió a Eddard-, ¿sabes que él es Howland Reed? Es Lord de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, y vino de hacer un viaje a la Isla de los Rostros.

'Un lacustre, un lacustre del Cuello'. Los lacustres eran gente del Norte, y la Casa Reed es la Casa representante de ellos. Embarrados, llamaban despectivamente la gente del Tridente. Eran misteriosos y peculiares; utilizaban arcos y tridentes, cazaban y mataban con veneno y conocían secretos sobre los pantanos que nadie más sabía. Tampoco salían de sus tierras, lo que a Ned le resultó raro ver uno que no estuviera en el Cuello.

-Vine desde la Atalaya para descubrir el mundo -habló por primera vez Howland-. Cuando iba de vuelta, me encontré el castillo y quería ver lo que pasaba. Cuando entré en el campo, unos chicos me rodearon y empezaron a pegarme por ser un lacustre. Creía que iba a morir o me iban a dejar moribundo, pero Lady Lyanna llegó y me salvó.

-No le voy a salvar otra vez si no se está quieto -se quejó Lyanna, a los movimientos repentinos de Howland.

-¿Se quedará aquí, Lord Reed? -preguntó Brandon.

-Llamadme Howland, lo prefiero. Lord suena muy… Lord -contestó el joven Reed.

-Já, ni que fuera el primer Lord joven. Desgraciadamente, algo me dice que nunca seré Lord de algo, pero me basta con ser el joven de la manada y seré un caballero importante -rió Ben.

-Tú tienes suerte de por lo menos ser un caballero, yo seré una Lady Baratheon con sus doncellas fascinando a mi alrededor -Lya se puso de pie-, 'Lady Lyanna, ¿puedo peinar su cabello? Me encanta esos nudos que tiene’ -hablaba en tono de burla iba haciendo gestos a su alrededor-, '¿Puedo llamarla Lady Lya? es que parece que seremos grandes amigas' -empezó a risitas agudas-, ¿Lady Lya, puedo vaciar su letrina? Sería un honor limpiar su orina con mi mejor vestido.

Todos rieron al ver a Lya bailando como si fuera un pato y cantando canciones sobre amor con voz chillona.

Cuando las risas cesaron y Lya se sentó al filo de su cama, Howland rechazó quedarse.

-Debo de volver, ya que no puedo permitirme estar fuera del Cuello demasiado tiempo. Además, este no es mi lugar-.

-Venga ya, si vos sois un abanderado de mi padre, puede permitirse estar aquí hasta que el torneo acabe -replicó Ben.

-Pero yo iba… -empezó Howland.

-A venir al torneo, sí que lo hará. Ya es hora de que tengamos un lacustre en el torneo y que vea lo que es estar en uno -dijo Lya-. ¿No quería descubrir mundo? Pues esto es un mundo diferente. Es un aburrimiento y los torneos son para caballeros idiotas y damas estúpidas, pero puede apuntarte a las justas. Se lo pasará bien -le sonrió a Howland.

-Lya, tienes que comprender que Howland tiene sus obligaciones, aunque no estaría mal que se quedase -dijo Brandon, con voz de Lord-. De todas maneras, él lo debe de decidir.

-Por favor, quédase -Lya utilizó su mirada de cachorro-. Nos lo pasaremos bien-.

-¡Está bien! Me quedaré. Pero sólo un par de días. Siento que mi gente me necesita -dijo Howland, resoplando.

-Bien, tendremos que buscarte una alcoba para que se quede -dijo Brandon-. ¿Tiene ropa para la corte?

-No, my lord, sólo esta ropa y una muda para viajar.

-Ben te prestará algo. Sois pequeño, le quedará bien su ropa -Brandon sonrió-. Bueno, debo de irme, Padre me presentará a algunos Lords del Tridente. Tendré que conocerlos bien, para Catelyn -abrió la puerta-. Nos veremos en el festín.

-Yo me voy a buscarle algo a Howland. ¿Quiere algo de color verde? Espero que no le importe que lleve un lobo en el pecho. Bueno, nos vemos después -Ben se fue tras su hermano-.

Solo quedó Lya, Howland y Ned, que no había hablado por ahora.

-Tienes que dejarle hacer lo que él quiera -Ned replicó a Lyanna-. Es nuestro abanderado, no quiero que nos odie -dijo Ned, sonriendo-.

-No se preocupe, Lady Lyanna es muy amable conmigo -Howland sonrió-. Un poco ruda, pero amable.

-Soy una damita encantadora -Lya puso su mejor sonrisa-.

-Demasiado, creo yo. Bueno, después de que hayas atormentado al pobre Howland, voy a acompañarle a la alcoba de Ben, para vestirle para el festín. ¿Puede levantarse? -Howland se levantó con una cara llena de dolor-. De todas maneras te ayudaré. No está muy lejos de aquí -salieron de la habitación de Lyanna-.

De camino estuvieron hablando, para hacer el camino menos doloroso y conocer al misterioso lacustre. No era antipático, y al final del trayecto se hicieron amigos.

-¿Sabe qué, Eddard? -dijo Howland con confianza-. Me parece curioso que a pesar de que todos sois hermanos, sois diferentes, sobretodo Brandón y vos.

-Sí, soy muy diferente para ser el hermano de Brandon -pensó Ned con melancolía. Howland dio un gesto de dolor al subir un escalón-. Tranquilo, ya estamos llegando.


	3. La Loba Caballero

Lyanna Stark estaba yendo a la justa del segundo día, ya al atardecer. Quería asistir a todos, ver como los caballeros se desafían por su honor y gloria, y Lya observaba pacientemente y prestando atención a cada movimiento, mientras que otras damas suspiraban por cada caballero que mostraba su valentía. Lya quería ser como ellos.

Mientras que estaba buscando un sitio para sentarse, observó que estaban en las listas los caballeros quienes tenían como escuderos a los chicos que pegaron a Howland por el simple hecho de ser un lacustre. 'Tengo que hacer algo'.

En la noche anterior de ayer, Howland fue con ellos como se lo prometió a Lyanna. El festín estuvo muy bien, y se hicieron todos sus hermanos amigos del pequeño lacustre, en especial Ned. Ned al parecer se enamoró de Ashara Dayne, quien era muy hermosa y hermana de Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer. Ned bailó con ella, aunque solo lo hizo porque Brandon habló con ella. Desafortunadamente, Ashara parecía más interesada en Brandon que Eddard.

También estaba muchos lords importantes; Jon Connington, Oberyn Martell 'La víbora roja', su prometido Robert Baratheon, los Whent, quien festejaban el torneo. Los Lannister no estaban, ya que recientemente el rey estuvo discutiendo con su Mano, Tywin Lannister, aunque si estaba su hijo, Jaime. Jaime Lannister era bien guapo; tenía unos largos rizos dorados con unos encantadores ojos de color esmeralda. Era alto, y parecía fuerte. Iba a ser nombrado Guardia Real el antiguo heredero de Roca Casterly, para decepción de su padre, algunos dicen. El rey y algunos miembros de su familia también atendieron al festín. El Rey Aerys II parecía un anciano, y era la primera vez en muchos años que salió de la Fortaleza Roja. Llevaba unas uñas muy largas, y tenía unos ojos cansados y con un destello de locura. No vino ni la reina ni el segundo hijo del rey, el pequeño Viserys. Quien sí vino fue el primogénito del rey y heredero del trono, el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. También vino su esposa, Elia Martell, quien aún estaba débil del nacimiento de su segundo hijo. No vinieron ninguno de sus hijos, siendo demasiado pequeños, sobre todo Aegon, quien no era más que un bebé.

Esa misma noche, Rhaegar cantó una canción a la multitud que tanto deseaba escucharle. Lyanna nunca le escuchó cantar, y tenía curiosidad por las hablas sobre su talento de música. Era canción triste, pero era una voz hermosa quien la entonaba, haciendo que Lyanna se emocionase un poco, y al parecer Ben la vio y se rió de ella, y a Lya le dio tanta rabia que alguien la viese llorar que le vertió su copa de vino encima.

Rhaegar estaba espléndido; era muy hermoso, quizás el hombre más hermoso que Lya haya visto. Tenía el pelo de un oro pálido con unos ojos índigo que eran preciosos, como dos lagos de agua púrpura, aunque transmitían tristeza y melancolía. Rhaegar, tan hermoso, habilidoso con la música y las armas, también Lya había oído con la escritura, era un caballero prometedor, y no se parecía en nada a su brusco prometido Robert Baratheon. Robert también era bello a su manera, y era un hombre temible por su destreza con las armas, a la vez que amable, pero parecía un bruto, y era un seductor, teniendo ya una hija bastarda por alguna parte en el Valle de Arryn. Robert y Rhaegar eran como dos diferentes mundos. Ella estaba comprometida con Robert y Rhaegar estaba casado y con hijos, aunque a ella le hubiese gustado de otra manera. 'No pienses en eso, no eres una dama estúpida que sueña con su caballero. Además, no pienses en cosas que no van a pasar jamás'. A pesar de eso, Lya se entristeció.

Cuando Howland y Lya vieron a los chicos que pegaron a Howland, descubrieron que eran los tres escuderos. Tenía que limpiar su honor. Lya le contó a sus hermanos quienes fueron los atacantes y ofrecieron ayudar a Howland.

-Le puedo encontrar un caballo -Ben sugirió-, y armadura y armas para luchar contra esos estúpidos-.

-Gracias, pero me temo que no soy muy habilidoso en ese estilo de lucha -dijo Howland, disgustado-. Soy un lacustre, no un caballero prometedor en espadas y caballos.

A pesar de haber rechazado la oferta, Howland estaba resentido de que ellos estén ahí, felices con sus jarras de cerveza. 'Tengo que hacer algo'. A la hora de irse, Ned le ofreció a Howland dormir en su tienda.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, preparando sus estúpidos caballeros para sus enfrentamientos. 'Tengo que hacer algo'. Lya fue a las tiendas donde guardan las armaduras, para buscar a alguien quien recupere el honor a su amigo lacustre.

La tienda estaba al otro lado del campo, donde estaban las demás tiendas de los Stark. Tenía que darse prisa, la justa empezaría en poco tiempo. Tenía que buscar la tienda; estaba lejos de la tienda de su hermano. Había grandes y pequeñas, visibles y muy coloridas. Lya se tropezó con una piedra y calló por no mirar al suelo. Cuando se levantó, había una figura enfrente de ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -Rhaegar Targaryen preguntó.

-Mejor que otras veces -Lyanna dijo, desafiante.

-¿Segura de que no se ha echo daño, Lady Stark? Le puedo llevar a un maestre.

-Tengo maestres que pueden mirarme -Lyanna no tenía tiempo de charlar. Miró a Rhaegar sospechosamente-. ¿Qué hace vos aquí? Aquí solo están Starks.

-Os buscaba a vos -Rhaegar la miró con esos preciosos ojos índigo-.

-¿A mí? -Eso le tomó a Lyanna por sorpresa. Se enrojeció-. ¿Podría preguntar el por qué?

-Porque quería agradecerle.

-¿Agradecerme por qué? -Lyanna estaba confusa-.

-Por llorar por mi canción.

Ahora sí Lyanna enrojeció. No quería que nadie se enterase de su sensibilidad. 'Ben no sabe cerrar su maldita boca'.

-No era porque no me gustase era porque… -Lya empezó-.

-… Le gustó tanto que se emocionó. Todo el mundo le gusta que cante porque tengo una bonita voz, y cuando canto la canción más triste, todo el mundo aplaude. No quieren la canción, sólo mi voz. Vos, en cambio, se centró en la canción, y lloraste por la tristeza que le dio al escucharla, no por mi voz -Rhaegar sonrió-.

Lya por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué tendría que decir? Ninguna septa le había enseñado nada sobre agradecer por llorar.

-Bueno… Yo… -a Lya no le salía las palabras-. La canción era muy hermosa-.

-Si lo era -Rhaegar la miró a los ojos-, pero no tanto como vos.

Lya podía sentir el ardor de sus mejillas. ¿Quería que se sonrojase hasta la muerte? 'No eres una dama que sueña con sus caballeros, ni que suspira por historias de amor, eres una loba'. Lya se puso recta e intentó relajarse.

-Sois muy amable, mi príncipe. Espero escucharle cantar en otra ocasión -Lya recordó por qué estaba allí-. Me debo de ir. Ha sido un placer conocerle -Lyanna sonrió lo mejor que pudo sin ruborizarse. Salió corriendo.

Cuando encontró la tienda de color gris y con un palo con un yelmo encima, sabía que ahí es donde tenía que entrar.

No había nadie adentro. Sólo estaba ella, y un montón de armaduras y armas. Lya los observó. 'No Lya, eres una dama, no puedes enfrentarte por el honor de un hombre'. Se fijó en una armadura que tenía un arciano con una cara sonriente en un escudo, el único diferente a los lobos de su Casa. 'Yo no puedo, pero a lo mejor alguien sí'.

Lya empezó a recolectar las piezas de armadura más pequeñas para que le quepan, aún así le estaban grandes. Se puso el yelmo y fue andando como pudo al establo. Encontró ahí a una yegua. Era grande y fuerte, y parecía veloz. La amarró y se fue a apuntarse a las listas.

Habló con una voz de acero y se presentó como el 'Caballero del Árbol sonriente', ya que si decía cualquier nombre, la interrogarían.

Estaban todos presentes, el Rey y su familia, Robert y su corte, sus hermanos y el lacustre, los Whent, los abanderados de otras Casas y otras Casas menores. 'No hagas ningún error, o ahora sí que se reirán de ti.

Cuando aparecieron los caballeros Frey, Haigh, Blount y Lyanna junto con otro caballero que no conocía, la gente empezó a animar a Lyanna, ya que al parecer los otros no eran muy queridos.

Derrotó a los tres con tal facilidad que parecía que eran muñecos. Lya era muy buena jinete, así que no le preocupó mucho perder. 'Las justas no se ganan con la fuerza del caballero, si no con la velocidad del caballo y habilidad del jinete', dijo una vez su padre. 'Limpiaré su honor', Lya pensó.

El primero fue el escudero Haigh. Lya se armó de valor y acarició a la yegua para que empezase a galopar. El segundo fue Blount, quien se había reído del escudero derrotado y dijo que ganaría con tal gracia que parecería un caballero de verdad. Mintió. Se cayó de una manera que se mordió la lengua y tenía la cara llena de sangre y lágrimas. El último fue Frey. Tenía la mirada de Lord Walder Frey, así que Lya pensó que podría ser uno de sus hijos o nietos. Su caballo era pequeño comparado con su yegua; se veía quién iba a ganar. 'No me extraña que nadie los quiera, dan pena'.

La gente no podía contenerse en sus asientos. Todos estaban de parte del misterioso caballero, deseando saber quién es. Los escuderos, avergonzados por su derrota, le preguntaron a Lya qué quería como rescate por sus caballos y armaduras. 'Debo de decir algo, o me creerán mudo'. Volvió a poner su voz de lobo y dijo:

-Enseñad honor a vuestros escuderos, es todo el rescate que preciso-.

Siendo el encuentro final, Lya tenía que enfrentarse contra el desconocido caballero. No sabía quién era, así que no tenía ninguna razón para vengarse. 'Aunque esto es tan divertido. No, este no es tu lugar, deberías estar al lado de Ned y Ben, no participando'. A pesar de sus ganas de seguir, Lyanna se fue tan rápido como vino.

Como Lya esperaba, nadie estaba en la tienda de las armas. 'Mejor', pensó, 'así nadie descubre quién fue el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente'. Se quitó la armadura y se volvió a poner su vestido. Se miró en un cristal reflector y se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Se limpió el sudor con un cubo de agua que había y se curó su herida. Cuando parecía una dama otra vez, Lyanna se dirigió a la justa. Antes se paró para colgar su armadura en un árbol. 'Así nadie sabrá quién fue este caballero'. Salió corriendo de ahí.

Más tarde le dijeron que los caballeros castigaron a sus escuderos.

A la noche, Robert con su estúpido orgullo, prometió al rey descubrir quién era el misterioso caballero que tanto se hablaba por el castillo. 'Lo encontraré, y le preguntaremos por qué no quiere que se le vea su maldita cabeza'. Otros se apuntaron con Robert. El rey estaba furioso de que alguien misterioso estaba entre ellos, pensando que el mismo caballero lo iba a matar, presentándolo como un nuevo peligro para el reino. Aún así, la gente seguía admirando la valentía y habilidad del caballero, pero a escondidas.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, nada se encontró excepto el escudo del caballero, colgado donde Lya lo iba dejado el día anterior. Aún así no había pistas suficientes para enmascarar al caballero. Lya estaba aliviada.

Cuando iba a volver a sus aposentos, una sombra la agarró del brazo y la llevó bajo un árbol con ramas muy largas y caídas, donde no se veía nada. Lya empezó a dar puñetazos y patadas, pero eso no hizo más que la sombra se empezase a reír.

-Vos parece de verdad una loba -dijo en una voz divertida.

-Si, pero también tengo garras, así que suéltame y no haré que las use -dijo Lyanna, intentando soltarse-.

El hombre dejó de agarrarla.

-Al parecer mi lady no se acuerda de quién soy, porque si lo hubiese recordado, no hubiese dicho eso -dijo la voz, fingiendo ofensa-.

Lyanna reconoció la dulzura de la voz. -¿Príncipe Rhaegar?-

-Espero que me disculpe por esta pequeña reunión, pero tenía que decirle que lo sé -Lya vio que Rhaegar sonrió en la oscuridad-.

-¿Saber qué? -Lya no podía evitar respondorle de forma hosca.

-Que eres el famoso Caballero del Árbol sonriente -Rhaegar sonrió aún más. Salió corriendo del árbol.

Lya se quedó sin habla por segunda vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Cancelarían la justa, el honor de Howland estaría peor y por no hablar del suyo, y su padre y hermanos la mirarían mal por el resto de sus vidas. Lyanna echó todo a perder por creerse que podría ser alguna vez un caballero.

Dos días después, siendo la última justa, Lyanna se había sentado en primera fila por cortesía de su hermano Brandon. Fue derrotado por el Príncipe, y también Ser Arthur Dayne, Yohn Royce, y como iba yendo la justa, Ser Barristan Selmy. Aunque era mayor, seguía siendo uno de los mejores caballeros del reino. Aún así Rhaegar lo derrotó como un escarabajo.

Robert estaba con Jon Arryn y Eon Hunter, bromeando y riendo. Robert no había hablado mucho con ella, aunque Lya había pillado unas cuantas veces Robert mirándola.

Cuando se proclamó el ganador del torneo, la gente animó con entusiasmo al príncipe y se dirigió a nombrar la Reina del Amor y la Belleza. Era obvio quien sería. Elia estaba a diez palmos de Lyanna, acompañada de la docena de doncellas que se había traído, entre ellas la bella Ashara Dayne.

Rhaegar fue a recoger las flores primero, unas preciosas rosas azules. 'Al parecer sí que hay rosas azules por la zona'. Lyanna se sentía estúpida por no haberlas encontrado.

Rhaegar se acercó al público, quienes estaban en euforia por el emocionante torneo. Todo el mundo se reía y sonreía, era momentos que se debía de disfrutar antes de volver a sus castillos, a volver a sus nobles vidas.

Rhaegar fue por el lado donde estaba su esposa Elia para darle las rosas, y Elia estaba preparada para el honor. Rhaegar estaba al lado suya… Y pasó de ella y le entregó las flores a Lyanna.

El laurel se posó en su regazo tan delicado como un copo de nieve en el suelo. Todas las sonrisas se esfumaron. Empezó a crecer un silencio que a Lyanna no le gustaba nada. 'Todo el mundo me observa, todo el mundo mira a la doncella lobo'. No sabía qué hacer. 'Tengo que comportarme como una loba que soy'. A pesar del pánico, Lya no le dio el placer a Rhaegar de ruborizarse.


End file.
